


The Only Human

by Arytra



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Carter is a good leader, Carter is the only human Ranger, Multi, No love triangle between Dana and Ryan, Relationships mostly background, Some siblings can learn to share, The others are diffferent supernatural beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: When Lightspeed was formed, Captain Mitchell doesn't exactly choose a mostly human team to fight the demons but one that was filled with beings that could fight it better.  Granted, none of them have used their powers around it, but that might be because the sole human member of the team doesn't know about them.  And none of them want to tell him.  Except for Ryan.  Ryan is totally on board telling him.
Relationships: Angela Fairweather/Joel Rawlings, Carter Grayson/Dana Mitchell, Carter Grayson/Ryan Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	The Only Human

For Carter, there was a cardinal rule that he expected every member of Lightspeed's base to understand: Respect the Ranger Team. This didn't mean obeying the team's every command, but rather than they didn't do anything that could be seen as hurtful toward them. Each of his teammates had their own minor eccentricities and he didn't understand why others felt the need to try to shame them for different things. It was more than a little rude. He had heard several members teasing Kelsey about how much she ate and her tendency to choose meat over fruits and vegetables. Granted, he would have liked his team to be healthier, but if Dana hadn't said anything, then he didn't see any reason to. He absolutely laid into both of the personnel when they teased her about wolfing it down though however. That was a step too far. He stopped others from calling Chad a mermaid because he enjoyed the water. They had an underwater base. There wasn't any sort of reason for them to mock him for it. Dana's was even odder because they teased her about being fiery which Dana really wasn't. Sure, there was an incident in her father's office where some sort of fire had gotten out of control and singed the desk, but accidents happened. He hadn't heard them say anything about Joel yet, but that may have been because of how angry he got regarding the rest of his teammates. He sighed and leaned back. It hadn't gotten any better when Ryan had appeared. He was just going to have to try to keep an eye on things even more than normal.

***

"What do you mean Carter doesn't know?!" Ryan snapped at his new teammates. His hair was already setting itself on fire. Dana gave him a look.

"If you don't keep your voice now, he'll suddenly know," she informed him. "And he thinks we're human."

"And we didn't see any reason to stop him from thinking that," Chad said. "Even without knowing what we are, he's been protective about what they call us or what they say. He's right. I'm not a mermaid. I'm a Nereid."

"That's not the point!" Ryan informed him. "He's a teammate! He should know!"

Dana motioned vaguely around. "If you haven't noticed, Ryan, we're fighting things that aren't human. What if Carter can't handle it?"

"Then he isn't a good fit for the team," Ryan said with a shrug. He paused. "Wait. Does Miss Fairweather know?"

"Like we could have kept it from her?" Joel asked. "She and I had plenty of conversation on how Peri's are. If she could get away with it, she'd be writing a paper on us. Lousy masquerade."

Kelsey nodded her agreement. "She also made sure our meals were specialized and then lied to to the rest of the base and told them that it was Ranger related."

She giggled as she said. Ryan nodded his approval of that. "Kelsey's a werewolf. How did you manage to hide her shifting?"

"She doesn't shift as a Ranger," Dana said, folding her arms. "She has a good amount of self-control."

"So all of you just hide it," Ryan said. He thought about it for a minute and then headed toward the door. "Nope. I'm going to tell him."

"You can't!" Dana exclaimed. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"He'll be fine with it," he said sternly.

"Just let him figure it out," Chad said. "We all think he can eventually. Joel even started a betting pool."

"Joel!" Dana exclaimed, giving the other a glare. He shrugged.

"We needed a way of making sure we didn't just come out to him. This is incentive," he answered. Dana moved to say something else, but ran it over in her head and sighed as she backed down, realizing just how right he was about it. Ryan leaned back.

"He's taking too long. Redo the bets and then we don't hide it as much," he instructed. "It will give him the chance to figure it out but..."

"Figure what out?" Carter asked as he entered the room. All five of the others quickly gave five different answers. "Okay, you could have just said you were talking about me behind my back."

All of them had the grace to wince at that. Ryan looked at them. "Or, new plan. Hey Carter! We're monsters."

"You're not monsters," he informed him. Ryan looked at the ceiling for patience, getting ready to argue but Carter continued. "There is a possibility you might be a little different, but you aren't monsters."

They all paused and looked at him. Joel managed to get their first. "What?"

"None of you think I didn't notice that you have all done things that 'normal' people couldn't do?" He asked.

"But you yelled at the others for saying things," Kelsey reminded him. Carter gave a quick nod.

"Because their comments were inappropriate. They shouldn't have been discussing your diet, Kelsey," he told her. She blinked.

"It was about the comments," she repeated quietly. He nodded.

"Of course," he said.

"How long have you known we're not human?" Joel asked.

"About a week after I met all of you," he answered. "It's important that we know about each other if we're going to fight things. Other than Dana. I couldn't figure out Dana."

"We're Djinn," Ryan said helpfully. "Well, half. On Mom's side."

Carter couldn't help but to smile a bit at that. "So Captain Mitchell who was a firefighter..."

"Fell in love with a fire elemental? Yep," Ryan said in amusement. He took a step toward him and leaned in slightly, lower his voice a bit. "Is history repeating itself?"

"I... that's a question for a different time," Carter said, quickly collecting himself enough to not turn beat red at the question. He quickly attempted to change the subject as Ryan pulled back a bit. "It's easier to see the djinn in you."

"Dana has her moments," Ryan said affectionately, obviously thinking about her first fight with him. "This isn't going to change anything, is it?"

"It hasn't yet," he answered. "Next time, just tell me."

"Why didn't you tell us you knew?" Joel asked. Carter grinned at him.

"You all worked really hard to hide it. I figured it would be a good training that you wanted to do," he answered. They all just stared for a minute. Kelsey finally just laughed.

"And this is why you get the red suit," she teased. Carter paused and looked at all of them.

"None of you have a problem working with a human, right?" He asked.

"We haven't yet," Dana repeated his words to him, squeezing his hand with a gentle smile. "Come on. Now that you know, I know that the rest of us want to show off a bit."

***

Carter sat back and looked at his teammates. He heard Kelsey's slight whimpering as the enormous wolf looked up at him pathetically. He reached over to scratch her behind the ears which immediately calmed her. Joel was perched on the edge of the couch on his left, his beautiful wings out and resting behind him. Chad was right outside the base, checking around. He'd be back soon, staying at the window where he could hear but still be in the water. Carter made a note that they should sometimes have the meetups in the submarine bay. Dana and Ryan were playing with their own fire abilities, creating little monsters out of fire and having them attack each other. Neither said anything about it, but Carter was willing to bet that they'd done it when they were children. They'd both likely been missing it since then. It wasn't like Dana could play that sort of game with her human father and Ryan hadn't been around demons that were going to want to play.

He'd have to ask Captain Mitchell what it was like to date a djinn when one was a firefighter. Of course, that would mean that he would have to explain to Captain Mitchell that he was interested in his children, but that was just something that he was going to have to deal with. Ryan winked in his direction and Dana just gave a knowing smile. The three of them had already discussed the polyamorous relationships that they were in and were still figuring out the rules for it since the siblings were more than willing to share and Carter very much wanted them both. All of that said, life was extremely good for the only human Ranger of Lightspeed.


End file.
